The present invention relates to hand and power tools and, more particularly, to a drill driver bit that is adapted to turn nuts onto a threaded shaft, such as a threaded rod.
Typically, nuts are spun onto threads by hand, usually with one's fingers. The main problem with conventional nut installation is that the process is very inefficient, requiring substantial time to install and turn the nut by hand. Often, a worker is placed in an awkward, difficult and poor ergonomic position to install and turn a nut on a threaded shaft. Another problem with conventional nut installation is that the uncomfortable and repetitive motion of the worker's hands may cause injury to the worker over time.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool to reduce the time and work involved in installing and turning a nut on a threaded shaft.